Eye of the beholder
by siobanX
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Montana Daniels. Après sa victoire sur Voldemort, Harry a disparu. Severus est envoyé à sa recherche. Slash HPSS. One shot.


**Titre**: Eye of the beholder. Traduction de Montana Daniels.

Vous trouverez le lien vers la fic originale dans mon profil.

**Pairing**: HPSS

**Rating**: interdit aux moins de 13 ans. Autant dire que ce sera très chaste !

**Disclaimer**: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, même si elle a fini de jouer avec... Pas de spoilers des tomes 6 et 7.

**Notes**: merci infiniment à Montana Daniels de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic ! J'en ai retiré un grand plaisir et une grande fierté. Un grand merci à ma fabuleuse beta-reader, Zazaone, qui a rendu la traduction aussi fluide et aussi réussie !

* * *

**Eye of the beholder**

« Beauty is in the eye of the beholder", _Hamlet acte II_, Shakespeare.

"La beauté est dans l'œil de l'amant "

HPHPHPHPHP

- Vous avez conscience qu'il est néfaste de mener une vie aussi solitaire ? De se retirer du monde et de négliger ceux pour qui vous comptez ?

- Albus…, plaida le Maître des Potions, espérant échapper pour une fois à la conversation familière.

Severus était sincèrement attaché à cet horripilant vieillard, ce qui n'impliquait pas qu'il devait subir tous ses sermons. Mais Dumbledore continua en ignorant l'interruption :

- Avez-vous lu les poèmes de John Donne ? « Aucun homme n'est une île… »

- Epargnez-moi ce discours, Albus. Pour parler littérature, je suis déjà dans l'enfer de Dante !

Le directeur de Poudlard rit légèrement ; ses yeux pétillaient.

- Mais Severus, je ne songeais pas à vous dans ce cas précis.

- Ah ? s'étonna le professeur, songeant que seul Dumbledore pouvait ainsi le désarçonner. De qui parlez-vous, alors ?

- De Harry.

- Harry. Vous voulez dire Potter ?

- Bien sûr.

- Quel est le problème avec Potter, cette fois ?

Severus avait l'intuition déplaisante qu'il allait regretter d'être venu dans le bureau directorial ce soir. Il saisit sa tasse de thé pour se donner une contenance.

- Harry s'est retiré du monde.

- Est-ce si regrettable ? ironisa Severus malgré lui.

- Severus, je croyais que vous aviez travaillé tous les deux en parfaite harmonie pour vaincre Voldemort, soupira Albus, et le professeur baissa les yeux. Je croyais que vous le considériez pratiquement comme un ami.

- Un ami ? s'étrangla Severus.

- Aviez-vous confiance en lui ?

- Tacitement.

- Appréciez-vous sa compagnie ?

- Indéniablement.

- Aviez-vous besoin de son affection dans les moments difficiles ?

- Il était parfaitement consentant et il n'était plus mon élève ! protesta Severus en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Calmez-vous. Je sais fort bien que votre relation n'était pas illégale.

Severus émit un grognement méprisant. Parfois leur relation lui avait paru illégale. Parfois leurs étreintes s'apparentaient à une nécessité absolue, à un comportement presque animal. Mais parfois, elles se teintaient d'autre chose, s'adoucissaient, se mêlaient de tendresse mutuelle. Ces moments avaient frôlé la perfection…

- Ensuite Harry a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il m'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette, conclut Severus avec une amertume révélatrice.

- Je sais ce que vous ressentez mais…

- Ne cherchez pas d'excuses à ce petit con arrogant. Il savait qu'il pourrait avoir qui il voulait dorénavant. Nom de Zeus, il n'avait même pas besoin d'être un héros pour ça. Il est parfait de la tête aux pieds !

Il était parfait également à l'intérieur. Ou du moins Severus l'avait cru…

- Exactement, mon ami.

- Exactement quoi ? marmonna Severus au vieil homme qui lui souriait.

- « Il pouvait avoir qui il voulait », pour vous citer, même avant de nous débarrasser de Voldemort. Mais c'est vous qu'il a choisi.

- Temporairement, répliqua Severus, se rappelant de la blessure que Harry lui avait infligée six mois auparavant et se persuadant qu'il l'avait enfin surmontée. Je comprends pourquoi il désirait tourner la page. Je suppose même que je n'aurais pas dû m'étonner de son manque d'égards. Il m'a envoyé un message, Albus. Une simple note. Il n'a même pas daigné me le dire en face !

- Il ne voulait voir personne, vous vous souvenez ?

- Je l'ai entendu dire. Et je ne souhaitais pas forcer sa porte pour me rendre ridicule et perdre mon temps.

Un léger gloussement franchit les lèvres du directeur.

- Il est vrai que Harry est doté d'un grand entêtement.

- Justement. Si cet idiot a décidé d'envoyer ses amis au diable, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pouvez le faire changer d'avis ?

- Pas moi, Severus. Vous.

Dumbledore souriait magnanimement. Son attitude arracha un long soupir résigné à Severus.

- Que souhaitez-vous que je fasse ?

- Je veux que vous le retrouviez et que vous le rameniez chez lui, à Poudlard.

Severus se leva et fit quelques pas nerveux dans l'espace restreint entre la porte et le bureau. Sarcastique, il s'exclama :

- Comment, je vous prie, suis-je censé le retrouver s'il ne souhaite pas l'être ?

- Je vous fais confiance.

- Rassurez-moi, vous avez au moins un indice pour m'aiguiller ?

Dumbledore se redressa, de nouveau empreint de gravité. Il fouilla parmi les parchemins de son bureau pour finalement saisir un bristol.

- En effet, dit-il en le tendant à Severus. Vous devriez commencer ici.

Severus hésita puis prit l'objet. Il s'agissait d'une carte professionnelle de sorcier. Il y eut un éclair lumineux et des lettres colorées dansèrent à la surface du papier pour former les mots suivants :

Etes-vous frappé par un sort héréditaire ?

Votre maison est-elle infestée de fantômes ?

Agence certifiée par le Ministère. Spécialiste de la magie noire. Devis gratuit. Confidentialité assurée.

Appelez-nous !

Agence du Dragon Noir

Severus arqua un sourcil.

- Agence du Dragon Noir ?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama le professeur avec intérêt, regardant la carte de plus près. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles de lui depuis un moment.

- Il s'en sort admirablement. Il a choisi une branche très lucrative après la guerre et son entreprise est très prospère. Il a fait sa fortune et sa réputation.

- C'est un Serpentard ! A présent, expliquez-moi pourquoi je devrais aller voir Malfoy.

- Draco a été la dernière personne à parler avec Harry le soir de la dernière bataille.

Severus fit un geste vague, espérant que Dumbledore lui apprendrait d'autres éléments, mais celui-ci se tut. Peut-être ne connaissait-il pas le détail des derniers moments. A moins qu'il ne souhaitât pas en dire davantage…

La dernière bataille n'avait rien de remarquable comparée à celles qui avaient précédé. Les sorciers du Bien et du Mal se jetaient des sorts au visage avec une précision et une réussite diverses. Ce qui rendit cet affrontement particulier, au point d'être devenu historique, fut la présence conjointe de Voldemort et de Potter. Les deux sorciers emblématiques finirent par se rencontrer au milieu du champ de bataille.

Severus ne se rappelait plus grand chose après avoir révélé son rôle d'espion aux Mangemorts. Il s'était battu de son mieux aux côtés des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Quand la douleur explosa dans son bras gauche, qu'il crut écorché jusqu'aux os, le monde autour de lui sombra dans les ténèbres. Il découvrit plus tard que tous les porteurs de la Marque Noire étaient restés incohérents sous la douleur lorsque Voldemort avait fini en cendres.

- Draco Malfoy a vu Harry après la disparition de Voldemort. Nous savons qu'il lui a parlé puis le garçon a disparu de la surface du globe en priant ses amis de ne pas le chercher, conclut Dumbledore.

Malfoy serait-il à l'origine de la disparition de Potter ? se demanda Severus. Après tout il était un séduisant jeune homme. Il n'était pas le genre de Harry, au premier regard, mais ce n'était pas à Severus d'en juger. Lui aussi avait connu ses attentions passionnées et pourtant il ne s'était jamais flatté d'être son genre non plus…

- Vous espérez vraiment que Draco sache où se cache Potter ?

- J'ai des raisons de le croire, oui.

- Alors demandez-le lui !

- Ne croyez-vous pas que j'ai déjà essayé ?

Severus, décontenancé, eut la grâce de rougir.

- Vous vous figurez que j'aurai plus de succès ?

- Mais oui, riposta Dumbledore dont les yeux ne pétillaient plus vraiment mais n'étaient pas mornes non plus.

- C'est entendu, Albus. J'essaierai.

- Merci beaucoup, dit le directeur avec un large sourire. Un bonbon au citron ?

HPHPHPHP

Severus pénétra dans le bureau avec la prudence commandée par son instinct. La pièce d'accueil était décorée de manière à impressionner la clientèle. Les meubles de prix reposaient sur d'épais tapis persans ; les objets anciens et les livres rares occupaient les étagères ; le mur s'ornait de photos représentant Draco Malfoy en compagnie de célébrités, telles que stars du Quidditch, vedettes du ministère, VIP en tout genre. Severus chercha en vain une photo de Celui-qui-a-survécu-plusieurs-fois.

L'élégante secrétaire conversait avec un client par le réseau de cheminette.

- Je puis vous assurer, monsieur Peterson, que monsieur Malfoy règlera votre problème le plus tôt possible.

- J'y compte bien ! s'exclama l'homme avec impatience. C'est insupportable. La solution est bien pire que l'envoûtement d'origine !

- Je suis persuadée que monsieur Malfoy vous contactera à la minute où il sera de retour.

- Dites-lui de m'envoyer son expert… Quel est son nom déjà ? Evans. Le beau garçon.

Evans ? Quel manque d'originalité. Severus devrait donner à Potter des leçons pour se créer une fausse identité qui tienne la route…

- Si monsieur Evans est disponible, monsieur Malfoy vous l'enverra ou viendra lui-même si cela s'avère nécessaire.

- Fort bien, répliqua Peterson avec hauteur. J'attends l'appel de monsieur Malfoy.

La secrétaire attendit que son visage disparaisse de la cheminée puis se tourna vers Severus.

- Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ?

- Je veux voir monsieur Malfoy.

- A quelle heure avez-vous rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant son registre.

- Je n'ai pas rendez-vous mais je suis persuadé qu'il me recevra.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle n'était que trop accoutumée à entendre cette phrase.

- Barbara ! s'écria soudain une voix masculine.

Draco venait de jaillir dans le bureau. Il s'arrêta net en apercevant le visiteur.

- Professeur, salua-t-il en prenant immédiatement une expression toute professionnelle.

- Bonjour Draco, auriez-vous un moment à m'accorder ? demanda suavement Severus.

- Evidemment, évidemment, répondit Draco sans hésiter. Barbara, prenez mes messages.

- Et pour le cas Peterson ?

- Dites à Evans de s'en charger.

- Vous ne voulez pas envoyer monsieur Slyder ?

- Non, répliqua Draco dont les yeux s'étaient brièvement posés sur son ancien professeur. Peterson ne respecterait pas la discrétion que Leo exige.

- Très bien.

Draco referma la porte derrière son visiteur.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, marmonna-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Rien. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

- Je suis à la recherche de Potter.

Draco marqua sa surprise en battant des paupières.

- Voilà qui est direct.

- Je ne vois aucune raison de perdre du temps en formalités.

- Certes, reconnut Draco en s'asseyant derrière un bureau particulièrement opulent. Pourquoi devrais-je vous répondre ?

- Dumbledore veut que je le ramène à Poudlard. Je ferai le maximum pour lui donner satisfaction.

- Je vois.

Draco prit alors un parchemin et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier avec des gestes emplis d'emphase.

- Il vit sous une autre identité.

- Je m'en doutais, riposta Severus avec un haussement d'épaules. Pas le brillant et séduisant monsieur Evans, quand même ?

- Non ! Même Potter n'est pas si ridiculement sentimental.

Severus prit le parchemin que Draco lui tendait et lut.

- Leo Slyder ?

Un sourire goguenard de son ancien élève salua son étonnement.

- Un serpent sorti de Gryffondor. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il est ?

- Absolument, répondit Severus en dissimulant son amusement. Où puis-je trouver ce fuyant petit lion ?

Les lettres apparurent d'elles-mêmes sur le parchemin.

- C'est un immeuble moldu, expliqua complaisamment Draco. Mais le propriétaire est un cracmol : il sait que Leo est un sorcier.

- Il ignore que monsieur Slyder est la huitième merveille du monde de la magie ? lança Severus, sarcastique et amer, sans même chercher à faire semblant.

- Il n'en a pas la moindre idée.

- Qu'est-ce que Potter utilise ? Du Polynectar ? Un sort de Camouflage ?

- Non, il sait qu'il ne sera pas reconnu là-bas.

- Ah, ils sont donc idiots, tout simplement ! Merci monsieur Malfoy, déclara Severus en se levant. Félicitations pour votre réussite en affaires.

Draco hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

- Que fait Potter dans votre entreprise ? demanda Severus, ne pouvant contenir sa curiosité, sachant aussi que s'il s'attardait, beaucoup d'autres questions franchiraient ses lèvres.

- Il élimine la magie noire, répondit Draco avec une expression de gravité. C'est le meilleur. Il travaille seul et seulement à ma demande.

- Je vois, riposta Severus avec une grimace.

- Pas encore. Mais vous verrez.

HPHPHPHP

Severus vérifia plusieurs fois qu'il se trouvait à la bonne adresse. C'était une plaisanterie, et fort mauvaise ! Pourquoi diable Potter se complairait-il à vivre dans un endroit aussi minable ? Il était riche, populaire. Pourquoi choisirait-il… ça ?

Il entra dans le hall de l'immeuble et regarda les murs décrépits avec dégoût. Les escaliers se trouvaient au fond. Mais il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas le numéro de l'appartement. A cet instant, un enfant apparut, courant droit vers Severus sans paraître le voir. L'homme faillit saisir sa baguette, par réflexe, et cria pour l'alerter. Le garçon stoppa, hors d'haleine, à un centimètre de lui.

- Oh, vous êtes un sorcier vous aussi ?

- Et toi ? répliqua Severus en le toisant de son air le plus intimidant.

- Pas encore, sourit le garçon avec désinvolture. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je cherche monsieur Po… monsieur Slyder.

L'enfant frissonna et recula, incrédule.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela ne regarde que moi !

- Il est au dernier étage. Tout l'étage lui appartient d'ailleurs. Il ne reçoit presque pas de visite. Vous êtes un docteur ?

Severus hésita sur le mot, avant de l'identifier comme l'équivalent moldu du médicomage.

- Non, je suis un ami, répondit-il, se demandant brièvement pourquoi Potter aurait besoin d'un médecin.

- Je ne croyais pas qu'il avait des amis, lâcha le garçon dans un rire.

Severus le remercia de ses indications et emprunta l'escalier. Il n'y avait que trois étages mais il se surprit à ralentir. Il était sur le point de revoir Potter. Pour la première fois en six mois, il allait confronter Harry, l'homme qui lui avait fait ressentir des émotions toutes nouvelles ; celui qui lui avait fait découvrir des nouveaux horizons de sensualité et d'affection. Ils avaient même fait de tendres câlins, pour l'amour du ciel !

Avant que Potter ne le laisse tomber.

Bien que Severus ait juré de ne plus jamais avoir affaire à lui, il se retrouvait devant sa porte. Résolument, il frappa en évitant de regarder la peinture craquelée.

- Entrez, fut la tranquille réponse.

Il était toujours aussi stupidement confiant.

Severus pénétra dans l'appartement et remarqua immédiatement le peu de meubles et le sol nu. Il fut aussi frappé par l'obscurité régnant dans ces lieux.

- Laissez le sac sur la table. Je dirai à Sam de mettre ça sur mon compte.

Severus suivit la direction de la voix jusqu'à une silhouette appuyée à la fenêtre. Harry se tenait devant les vitres sales et ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Il attendait quelqu'un, ce qui expliquait son imprudente invitation à rentrer. Severus s'avança dans la pièce mais Harry ne se retournait toujours pas.

- Posez le sac et sortez, lança sèchement le jeune homme.

- Je suis conscient que tu as été très mal élevé, Potter, asséna Severus avec arrogance. Mais il est coutume de s'interroger sur l'identité de ceux qui frappent à la porte.

Harry se pétrifia, puis se mit à trembler.

- Severus ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure abasourdi.

- Ton sens de l'observation ne cessera jamais de me surprendre.

- Va-t-en, s'il te plaît.

- Voilà un bel accueil pour un vieil ami, ironisa Severus. Avec tous mes regrets, je peux t'assurer que je ne partirai pas sans avoir délivré le message de Dumbledore.

- Parfait. Dis ce que tu as à dire et dégage.

- Vraiment ? Pas de thé et de petits gâteaux ? Je sais que tu n'as aucun savoir-vivre mais à ce point…

- Je t'en prie, le coupa Harry.

Harry tremblait comme une feuille et se cramponnait à l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Le sang semblait s'être retiré de ses mains, devenues blanches. Severus sentit poindre son inquiétude. Le gamin en bas avait demandé s'il était médicomage…

- As-tu besoin d'une aide médicale ? interrogea-t-il en se rapprochant.

Harry fit quelques pas vers le mur du fond, tournant toujours le dos à Severus.

- Non, répondit-il froidement. Je t'en prie, va-t-en. Je t'en supplie, Severus.

Ne sachant quoi penser, Severus bondit et saisit son bras.

- Pour l'amour de…

Harry s'arracha à lui et tituba maladroitement jusqu'à la table où il tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette.

- Je suis sérieux. Ne me pousse pas à te faire du mal.

- Trop tard pour ça ! s'écria son ancien professeur, le visage contracté.

Il se força à recouvrer son sang-froid. Il ne voulait pas que leur confrontation prenne cette tournure.

- Accorde-moi simplement la faveur d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire.

- Je t'écoute. Je suis toutes oreilles. C'est tout ce qui me reste.

La dernière phrase était à peine murmurée mais Severus l'entendit.

- Albus veut que je te ramène à Poudlard.

- C'est non. Tu vois, il n'y a aucune raison de poursuivre…

- Par le diable, Harry, regarde-moi !

Des années au service de Voldemort et à celui d'Albus, passées à surveiller des enfants dissipés et imprévisibles, lui avaient donné une grande rapidité d'exécution. Severus prit Harry par les épaules et le tourna brutalement vers lui. S'il avait eu les nerfs moins solides, il aurait crié. Seul un hoquet lui échappa alors qu'il lâchait prise.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? balbutia-t-il.

Il étudia de plus près le visage défiguré par, de toute évidence, un sort de magie noire. De magie horriblement néfaste. La seule personne capable de causer autant de mal ne pouvait être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- C'est pour cela que tu refusais de me voir ? enragea-t-il. C'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas même me dire en face de te laisser tranquille ?

Alors qu'il parlait, la vérité devenait clairement lisible sur le visage de Harry, aussi déformé soit-il. Elle devenait limpide aussi pour Severus, malgré tout son cynisme. Harry n'aurait probablement pas mis un terme à leur liaison si…

- Personne ne mérite d'être avec moi, dit Harry en se libérant du regard scrutateur. Personne ne mérite de vivre avec un monstre.

Il détourna le visage et se laissa lourdement tomber sur un siège.

- Ne joue pas au martyr avec moi. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! lança froidement Severus. Tu n'as même pas envisagé de me demander ce que j'en pensais ? Ni considéré de me laisser le choix ? Tu as une si faible opinion de moi que tu pensais me voir rebuté par un sortilège ?

- Je ne veux être une corvée pour personne.

- Tu te figures que vivre ainsi est préférable à demander de l'aide ?

- Je ne veux pas de pitié.

- Tu ramènes tout à toi, comme toujours. Il s'agit toujours de toi. Tu es encore l'arrogant et narcissique imbécile que tu étais, Potter. Il y a de quoi avoir pitié, en effet !

Sur ces mots, Severus sortit en claquant la porte.

Pendant tout ce temps, il avait cru que Harry s'était débarrassé de lui. Et il s'agissait juste d'un stupide manque de confiance. Harry ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'être rejeté, d'être abandonné.

Exactement ce que Severus venait à l'instant de faire.

Un bruit de pas dans l'escalier le convainquit de ne pas bouger. Il regarda un inconnu, grand et mince, toquer plusieurs fois à la porte.

- Leo, appela-t-il. Leo, c'est Lawrence.

- Entrez, répondit Harry, la voix rauque.

Lawrence ouvrit la porte et entra sans la refermer derrière lui.

- Je pose juste le sac.

- Merci.

- Sam aimerait savoir si le nouveau médicament agit contra la douleur.

Il y eut un son de gorge réprimé.

- Oui, répondit finalement Harry. Dites à Sam que ça m'aide.

- D'accord.

Lawrence disparut sur-le-champ, sans même jeter un regard à Severus, immobile sur le palier. Le professeur avait les yeux fixés sur la porte. La peinture craquelée était grisâtre et tombait en lambeaux. Une ressemblance ironique avec les cicatrices qui boursouflaient horriblement le visage de Harry.

Harry souffrait, victime d'un odieux sortilège.

Severus fit irruption dans l'appartement.

- Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que je pouvais t'aider ? lança-t-il, furieux. Je suis un expert en magie noire et en potions, j'ai les moyens de te guérir !

Harry était toujours assis. Il leva lentement le visage.

- Tu ne peux pas me guérir.

- Rien n'est incurable.

Il mit Harry debout, l'entoura de son bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui et lui releva le menton pour inspecter les dégâts. La peau couturée de cicatrices tordait affreusement les traits et déformait même les yeux. Les prunelles vert émeraude contrastaient avec les veines rouges zébrant le front, mais elles paraissaient vides de toute expression. Les lèvres, toujours adorablement roses, étaient marquées par un rictus tragique, mais Severus ne savait dire si c'était la conséquence d'une cicatrice ou de la souffrance.

Il tenta de déchiffrer les émotions du jeune homme mais les yeux verts semblaient ne pas le voir. Harry n'était pourtant pas si myope… Severus se rappela le sol absolument nu de la pièce. Rien qui pouvait faire trébucher. Et l'absence d'éclairage ? Pourquoi Harry ne le regardait-il pas en lui parlant ?

Il était aveugle.

Severus serra les dents. Quel sortilège abominable !

- Dis-moi tout, Harry.

Le jeune homme était toujours contre lui. Il secoua la tête.

- C'est inutile.

- Je décide de ce qui est inutile ou pas, trancha Severus en le tenant plus étroitement encore, jusqu'à lui arracher une plainte. S'il te plaît, Harry, dis-moi.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ? s'étonna Harry, incrédule. Je suis peut-être aveugle mais je sais à quoi je ressemble. Je le sens.

Il finit par se dégager de l'emprise de Severus et s'appuya gauchement contre la table.

- Ce n'est pas que sur mon visage. C'est diabolique, c'est sournois et ça me bouffe morceau par morceau.

- Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Pourquoi ? demanda encore Harry avec dérision. Pour que tu aies ta revanche en me regardant mourir ?

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! le rabroua Severus en le reprenant par la taille et en le secouant. Ne parle pas ainsi, je te l'interdis !

- Désolé, Sev, ça ne dépend pas de toi ! s'esclaffa douloureusement Harry.

Severus fronça les sourcils en entendant le diminutif détesté. Harry aimait l'employer malgré tout et n'avait jamais tenu compte de ses objections. Le jeune homme s'écarta à nouveau de lui et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Sa magie crépitait autour de lui comme s'il s'orientait dans le noir grâce à ses pouvoirs.

- Fais tes valises, ordonna Severus. Nous partons tout de suite.

- Quoi ?

- N'as-tu pas entendu ? Tu disais que ton audition était intacte !

- Pardon ?

- Dumbledore veut que tu reviennes à Poudlard. Maintenant que je sais à quoi m'en tenir, je ne vais certes pas te laisser dans cet endroit.

- Mais…

Severus le rejoignit vivement, le reprit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser exigeant sur la bouche de ce gamin entêté. Ses lèvres étaient toujours douces et sa langue vint instinctivement à sa rencontre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans cette étreinte comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de s'appartenir. En glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure rebelle, Severus sentit d'autres cicatrices sur la peau. Mais ses mèches avaient encore la douceur de la soie et son corps, quoique amaigri, répondait au sien à la perfection.

- Severus ? murmura Harry, le souffle court, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas, Potter ? Je suis amoureux de toi, et pourtant tu es insupportablement têtu, épouvantablement arrogant et aussi incroyablement courageux… Sale gamin !

Harry cligna des paupières, l'air perdu. Severus eut un sourire en coin, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir.

- Je suis persuadé que vous m'avez correctement entendu, monsieur Potter. Maintenant, mettons-nous en route. Je ne veux plus entendre un mot jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sortis de ce trou à rats.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Severus le prit de vitesse.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort.

Alors Harry hocha la tête.

HPHPHPHP

Severus, assis à son bureau, parcourait attentivement son grimoire le plus ancien. Il avait interrogé Harry jusqu'à lui extirper l'intégralité de son histoire. Le garçon était parfaitement préparé pour affronter Voldemort en duel. Le sortilège qu'ils avaient créé conjointement était délicat, mais Harry l'avait pratiqué si souvent qu'il aurait pu le lancer dans son sommeil. Il avait réussi à lier étroitement l'âme de Voldemort à son corps, pour que le sorcier ne puisse trouver aucun échappatoire avec sa magie ; puis le corps même de Voldemort avait été détruit.

Mais le sortilège posait une difficulté : il s'agissait d'une longue incantation que l'on ne pouvait interrompre. Voldemort avait largement eu le temps d'ensorceler Harry avec cette abomination, transformant sa vie en un long cauchemar éveillé.

Le sort agissait sur Harry comme un parasite. Il se nourrissait de lui, physiquement et mentalement. Comme le garçon l'avait dit avec justesse quoique abruptement, il était en train de le bouffer morceau par morceau.

Severus devait trouver un moyen de détruire cette horreur. Contre-sorts, potions, rituels d'envoûtement s'étaient tous avérés inefficaces. Severus était si désespéré qu'il envisageait même de recourir à Granger, bien que cette seule perspective lui arrachât des frissons…

Harry sortit de la salle de bains et avança avec autant de prudence que le jour de son arrivée, deux semaines auparavant. Terrifié à l'idée de percuter quelque chose, il se déplaçait avec une hésitation maladroite. Il refusait de quitter les cachots. Aucun camouflage ne pouvait masquer son apparence. Il était atrocement défiguré et aucun glamour, aucune potion ne changerait cela. Il passait la plupart de son temps libre à écrire ses mémoires grâce à une plume-à-papote : quand il serait mort, les autres connaîtraient alors le vrai Harry. Severus lui avait aussi procuré des livres parlants par l'intermédiaire de la bibliothécaire madame Pince.

Ils dormaient dans le même lit. Mais depuis le premier et douloureux examen du corps de Harry, ils ne partageaient d'autre intimité que des baisers. Savoir que Harry souffrait en permanence enrageait Severus. Il lui administrait précautionneusement des antalgiques mais aucun n'était suffisant.

Severus avait scruté chaque centimètre du corps déformé. Ce fut une terrible épreuve. Harry était auparavant si parfait. A présent, les cicatrices semblaient suinter le long de son corps. Ses épaules et son torse étaient creusés de sillons noirâtres, bordés de peau morte et blafarde. Sa hanche droite et sa jambe étaient également touchées. La légère claudication qui l'handicapait avait disparu, mais Severus ignorait à quoi attribuer ce fait étrange.

Severus veillait sur Harry avec patience, lui donnant son bain et appliquant des baumes apaisants. Harry était insupportablement reconnaissant les premiers jours, jusqu'à ce que Severus le réduise au silence par ses commentaires acerbes. Ils avaient retrouvé un semblant de vie normale. Excepté la maladie et l'absence de relations intimes, ils avaient l'impression de vivre ensemble depuis des années.

- Tu aurais pu m'appeler, lui reprocha Severus en se levant.

- Je ne suis pas complètement invalide, rétorqua Harry en sortant son boxer d'un des tiroirs.

Il s'assit sur le lit pour l'enfiler. Severus se rapprocha pour lui suggérer :

- Et s'il me plaît de te dorloter ?

Harry lui sourit. Severus eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Même un peu déformé, le sourire illuminait la pièce. Severus lui caressa la joue et le jeune homme soupira de plaisir à ce contact.

- Tu es trop gentil avec moi.

- Non, je suis un effroyable égoïste qui profite de chaque opportunité.

- Je t'aime comme ça, affirma Harry toujours souriant.

- C'est préférable car je n'ai nulle intention de changer.

Severus l'aida à mettre sa veste de pyjama. Harry se laissa faire, l'autorisant à le traiter comme un bébé. Severus en profita pour caresser sa cuisse et remarqua que les cicatrices hideuses autour de son genou avaient diminué. Intrigué, il continua son exploration. Les marques sur son torse lui parurent également plus légères. Il décida de garder le silence à ce sujet et se contenta de le masser longuement avec une huile apaisante. Le jeune homme s'endormit sous ses soins habiles, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain encore, Severus constata que d'autres cicatrices semblaient s'être volatilisées.

Il se précipita pour en discuter avec Dumbledore. Ce dernier paraissait convaincu que Severus avait fait là une découverte capitale. Le cœur palpitant d'espoir, Severus accepta alors l'invitation à une soirée du Ministère, dont le prétexte était d'honorer les sorciers tombés au champ d'honneur. Severus tenait à y emmener Harry. Pour lui arracher son consentement, il décida de ne pas lui laisser le choix et exigea simplement sa présence.

HPHPHPHP

Severus s'immobilisa en sentant l'absence de Harry à ses côtés. Il se retourna : quelques pas en arrière, Harry fixait la double porte de ses yeux morts. Le jeune homme percevait sans nul doute la magie émanant des invités.

Severus s'approcha pour lui toucher la joue. Son expression terrifiée lui broyait le cœur. Le sauveur, le vainqueur de Voldemort, malade de peur à l'idée de rencontrer d'autres gens. L'homme se promit de s'occuper personnellement de tous ceux qui se montreraient horrifiés par Harry, même si celui-ci ne verrait pas les réactions suscitées par son apparence.

Le premier pas serait le plus difficile.

- Harry…

Severus lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Harry releva quelque peu le menton, prit une profonde inspiration… Le Gryffondor déterminé que Severus connaissait si bien se dressa devant lui comme avant.

La porte s'ouvrit devant eux et leur entrée fut annoncée.

HPHPHPHP

Severus ouvrit les journaux. Il ne faisait aucune confiance à la presse. Pour le bien de Harry, il espérait qu'elle avait été clémente.

- Alors ?

Harry se glissa sur la chaise en face de lui. Il ignorait que son œil gauche était moins déformé que la veille. Severus n'en dit mot. La première photo qui capta son attention lui donna un mauvais pressentiment : elle représentait Potter pendant sa dernière année à Poudlard, l'air joyeux, débordant de santé et si éclatant de beauté que Severus en eut mal au cœur. La photo suivante avait été prise la veille et montrait les deux hommes côte à côte. La légende disait : « Harry Potter revient à la vie grâce à un Mangemort ? »

Severus grommela. Les idiots.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je suis assez photogénique, dit Severus légèrement. Toi en revanche, tu es affreux.

Harry prit un air choqué mais il souriait.

- La lumière était trop faible, continua Severus. La moitié de ton visage demeure dans l'ombre. Bien entendu, ta coiffure est impossible.

- Que dit l'article ?

Avec un soupir, Severus déplia le parchemin et lut à haute voix :

- « Harry Potter, le survivant, est apparu en public après six mois de vie recluse, après sa victoire sur Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il était présent au banquet de remise des médailles, à la grande joie de l'assemblée. Monsieur Potter est revenu parmi nous grâce, disent les rumeurs, à l'homme présent à ses côtés (voir photo en couverture) : l'ancien Mangemort, l'ancien espion d'Albus Dumbledore et professeur des Potions à Poudlard, Severus Snape. Nos sources déclarent que la disparition de monsieur Potter était due au sort qui l'a frappé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a donc infligé au survivant une nouvelle marque indélébile. Ce dernier s'est refusé à tout commentaire. Le directeur de Poudlard, monsieur Dumbledore, a exprimé l'espoir que le public saurait voir au-delà de son apparence défigurée pour penser au jeune héros à qui nous devons la liberté. Le jeune Harry mérite notre gratitude et notre admiration, a insisté monsieur Dumbledore. Il est bien le héros que nous attendions. En observant la touchante humilité avec laquelle monsieur Potter a reçu sa médaille, notre reporter ne peut qu'approuver. L'assistance incluait… »

Severus s'interrompit, portant peu d'intérêt à la liste de noms de ceux qu'il avait été contraint de fréquenter la veille au soir. Harry s'éclaircit la voix prudemment.

- Bon, ça ne semble pas si négatif…

- C'est vrai, reconnut Severus, surpris que la presse ne se soit pas déchaînée contre lui. C'est de bonne augure pour la prochaine soirée à laquelle nous sommes invités, cher ami.

Harry manqua de renverser son thé.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, Potter, rétorqua Severus en s'amusant de son expression horrifiée. Ce sera une soirée dansante.

- Une soirée dansante ?!

- Mais oui. Je suis un danseur accompli, je le confesse.

Il se leva et se prépara pour sa journée de cours.

- Sev…

On frappa à la porte, ce qui coupa Harry dans son élan. Severus alla promptement ouvrir.

- Ah, miss Granger. Vous êtes ponctuelle.

Il la tira quasiment à l'intérieur, un œil intrigué sur le sac qu'elle portait.

- Distrayez donc monsieur Potter.

- Salut Harry !

Hermione posa le sac sur la table et en répandit le contenu. Harry tâtonna devant lui.

- C'est quoi, tout ce papier ?

- Le courrier de tes fans. Parfois, ils sont franchement hilarants. Mais tout le monde est très content de ton retour.

- Vraiment ?

Severus s'éclipsa, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que la jeune fille commençait à lire les lettres. Beaucoup d'entre elles débordaient d'encouragements, lui promettaient une solution pour briser le sort grâce à des dons surnaturels en charmes ou en potions. Mais la majorité des missives montraient simplement compassion et admiration.

Les conséquences furent visibles le soir même. Harry était tout sourire et se déplaçait souplement dans l'appartement, avec la familiarité d'un vieil habitué. Sa conversation vibrait de joie durant tout le dîner et jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Massant délicatement Harry, Severus nota la disparition d'une autre plaque de cicatrices. La peau lisse glissait sous ses doigts lorsqu'il lui caressait l'abdomen.

Severus l'embrassa sur le front, tandis que Harry s'assoupissait doucement.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Bonne nuit, Sev. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille, avant de se rendre chez Albus lui faire part de ses soupçons.

HPHPHPHP

- Je vous assure que cela le guérit progressivement ! lança Severus à Dumbledore. Les cicatrices disparaissent les unes après les autres !

- Précisez votre pensée. Qu'est-ce qui le guérit ?

Severus fut presque indigné. Comment le directeur pouvait-il ne pas le voir ?

- Le fait d'être accepté, voyons ! Le sortilège est affaibli dès que les autres parviennent à oublier ses déformations physiques et à lui témoigner une affection sincère. Au début j'étais le seul à réagir ainsi avec Harry. A présent que la population participe au processus, les effets se cumulent et provoquent une amélioration accélérée de son état.

- C'est bien ce que j'espérais, avoua Dumbledore avec satisfaction.

Severus aurait pu l'étrangler pour le châtier de son sourire entendu.

- Vous saviez ?!

- Non je ne savais pas. Il n'y a aucune certitude avec la magie noire. J'ai appliqué une simple déduction : Voldemort ne pouvait posséder l'esprit de Harry que fort peu de temps en raison de sa grande capacité à aimer. Il est logique que cela s'applique aussi aux sortilèges qu'il lui infligerait.

Severus étudia rapidement cette explication. L'amour. Bien sûr. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais cessé de sous-estimer son pouvoir.

- Que dois-je faire, d'après vous ? s'enquit-il.

- Persistez dans la même voie et gardez espoir. Nous ignorons si la guérison sera durable. Le sortilège est instable.

Severus acquiesça et regagna ses appartements. Il revêtit son pyjama et se glissa près de Harry. Celui-ci vint se blottir dans sa chaleur. Severus le prit dans ses bras et caressa son inextricable tignasse. S'ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen d'annihiler le sortilège, Harry verrait ses chairs se décomposer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Severus ne le supporterait pas. Il refusait de perdre Harry une nouvelle fois, pas maintenant qu'ils étaient amoureux et libres de toute menace de guerre ! Severus s'assurerait que Harry recevrait tout l'amour qu'il méritait.

HPHPHPHP

« Potter et Snape : le nouveau couple »

« Harry Potter s'est présenté au gala du Ministère accompagné une fois de plus de Severus Snape. Son ancien professeur veillait attentivement à son bien-être. Nous sommes sûrs à présent que monsieur Potter n'est pas seulement défiguré mais également aveugle. Monsieur Snape l'entourait de ses soins et ne le laissait jamais manquer de rien. »

Severus haussa les épaules. La Gazette du Sorcier cesserait-elle un jour d'ergoter sur la vie privée des gens ? Même s'il était exact que Severus n'avait pas quitté Harry, il n'était pas le seul… Il y avait eu un défilé incessant d'invités auprès de Harry pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait accompli. « Si vous n'aviez pas été là, monsieur Potter, avait dit une femme, mon mari serait mort ! » Un homme âgé remercia Harry d'avoir assuré un avenir à ses petits-fils. « Je sais maintenant qu'ils iront à Poudlard, qu'ils marcheront dans la rue sans avoir peur qu'on les arrête en raison de leur ascendance moldue. » Harry avait rayonné de fierté.

- Que dit l'article ? demanda Harry.

Severus finit de lire en diagonale.

- Que je déborde de charme et que le héros du monde sorcier n'est plus libre.

- Donc nous ne sommes plus clandestins, conclut Harry en se grattant négligemment la joue sans paraître s'apercevoir que la peau était redevenue lisse.

- Apparemment. Cela te pose un problème ?

Tout en disant cela, Severus se leva, posa le journal et vint entourer possessivement Harry de ses bras. Celui-ci sourit.

- Non, bien sûr ! Tant que ça ne t'ennuie pas non plus.

- J'ai de sérieuses réserves à ce sujet, Potter, grommela-t-il. Je t'ai suivi à chaque soirée uniquement parce que j'aime bien être ton chien d'aveugle.

- Tu es bizarre, Sev !

Et Harry éclata de rire.

HPHPHPHP

Trois galas ministériels et douze sacs de lettres plus tard, la peau du jeune homme était presque aussi parfaite que le jour de la dernière bataille. Un matin, Harry constata le réveil de sa libido. S'en suivit un interlude qui lui fit voir des étoiles, selon son expression, et mit Severus en retard pour ses cours pour la première fois en vingt ans de métier.

Quelque temps plus tard, après la demande en mariage de Severus, Harry affirma avoir vu plus d'étoiles encore. La cérémonie fut un événement mondain et réunit une foule considérable d'invités, rivalisant avec les effectifs de Poudlard. A la fin, les yeux de Harry se voilèrent de larmes, ce qui était un événement en soi : Harry ne pleurait jamais. Lorsqu'elles ruisselèrent sur ses joues, elles étaient noires.

Le liquide ténébreux lui piqua la peau. Severus l'attira en privé pour regarder cette étrangeté de plus près. Il lui baigna les yeux. Harry cligna des paupières en regardant autour de lui. Il leva alors sa main pour caresser tendrement le visage de Severus. Les cicatrices rouges de son front avaient disparu et ses prunelles vertes étincelaient de lumière.

- Severus, je peux voir !

Ce fut la conclusion extraordinaire du plus beau jour de la vie de Severus. Une vague de bonheur et de fierté le submergea alors qu'il effaçait du doigt les dernières traces du sortilège. Ils avaient vaincu ce qui restait de Voldemort. Harry le voyait pour la première fois depuis un an.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies pas abandonné à mon sort, murmura Harry en se nichant contre lui.

- Il te faudrait plus qu'être défiguré et aveugle pour m'empêcher de t'aimer, rétorqua Severus en repoussant ses mèches folles.

Harry rougit d'embarras.

- J'ai été idiot. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu davantage confiance en toi.

- En moi et en nous, insista Severus, et aux autres en général.

- J'ai été rejeté autrefois, se défendit Harry. Je ne voulais pas être le Monstre-qui-a-survécu.

- Personne ne te considérait comme un monstre, Harry.

HPHPHPHP

« Potter et Snape vont enseigner ensemble. »

Severus repoussa le journal, prit son thé et se renfonça dans son siège sous les yeux pétillants d'Albus.

- Je vous l'ai dit, osa affirmer le directeur. Pendant que vous guérissiez Harry, vous retrouviez en même temps votre place dans la société.

Cet exaspérant personnage avait raison une fois de plus. Harry et Severus avaient tous deux réaffirmé leur position parmi leurs pairs. Le professeur goûta son thé.

- Vous avez l'agaçante habitude de tomber juste, marmonna-t-il.

- Prenez un bonbon au citron, proposa Dumbledore, une étincelle dans les yeux. J'ai entendu une rumeur fascinante dont je souhaite vous faire part.

- Je jure sur la tête de toutes les créatures magiques que si vous prononcez le mot « bébé », Albus, je me verrai contraint de vous jeter un sort !

- Donc vous et Harry en avez déjà discuté ? Splendide !

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez avec un soupir, pendant qu'Albus dissertait sur la transmission de leurs talents à la prochaine génération.

Que Merlin lui vienne en aide ! Il était décidé à préparer une potion de fertilité dès ce mois-ci.

FIN


End file.
